


Dreamnotfound Smut Collection 2021

by Pastelpuff12



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bi-Curiosity, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Collars, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Daddy Kink, Hand Fetish, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Praise Kink, Prostate Milking, Safe Sane and Consensual, Slut Shaming, Smut, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28766709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: This is where I’ll put my Dreamnotfound smut oneshots. I have lots of ideas, but I’ll also take requests! Please leave some love on this work if you enjoy it to let me know to make more.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound - Relationship, gream - Relationship
Comments: 69
Kudos: 743





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Leave any requests in the comments about what you’d like me to write about these two! ( that is smut related ) 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not know Clay nor George. This writing was made only for entertainment purposes. I have never claimed these two were in an actual romantic relationship. Also do not share this work with either of them, or anybody in the SMP or I will take down the work. Thank you.

Dream sat on his gaming chair, his eyes staring into his bright computer screen that filled his face and room with light. He was currently playing Minecraft with his two online best friends, George and Sapnap. He had himself completely comfortable, his headphones over his ears listening to his friends' antics, comfortable cool room thanks to his air conditioner, and water and snacks laid on on his desk for him at any time . 

He noticed George was acting a bit strange. Dream had George’s stream positioned on his side monitor, noticing George touching his face and biting the bottom of his lip constantly throughout the stream. Not only that, but the other simply seemed more on edge. Dream was concerned of course.. he didn’t want his friend to be uncomfortable after all. 

Dream kept chatting and laughing with his friends, casually scooting his Minecraft character to the side to be AFK for a moment. He typed out a text to George ‘ hey, you okay? ‘ it read, he sent it along.   
George’s phone lit up and buzzed slightly startling him, he picked it up, his eyebrows furrowing as he read it.   
‘ I’m fine.. Why?’ George sent back.   
‘ cause you seem tense.’ -Dream  
‘ okay clay, whatever.’ -George  
‘ I’m serious, is there anything I can do to help you?’ - Dream  
And with the way that text was worded.. George was in shambles, his cheeks going immediately flushed. Dream noticed the change, his lips couldn’t help but to twitch into a small smirk.   
‘ oh honey.. are you a bit turned on?’ Dream sent without thinking, his heart started racing when he realized that he didn’t think that through at all. Maybe he’d think it was a joke? Which- it half was.. the rest though well-   
‘ yes.’ - George texted immediately. 

Dream sat back in his chair in shock, looking to George who was trying to hold himself together. The chat had gone wild about what could be happening. The power he had in his hand… the fact it was George who couldn’t handle his arousal.. it was too much. He thought for a moment before typing.   
‘ End your stream when you can and I’ll be sure to help you out’ swiftly leaving the game afterwards without a word. 

Sapnap shook his head from behind his screen “ what is happening? I thought we were in the middle of a game?” He questioned, though internally he knew about George and Dreams ‘ special’ relationship. 

George snapped out of it, looking at his audience. “ sorry about that guys- Dream is having some problems with his computer, I’m gonna keep him company over the phone and try to help him out. I promise I’ll stream again very soon, thanks for joining, bye!” He said cheerfully, smiling and giving a wave before he ended the stream. He sighed “ I’m sorry Sapnap.. it’s not fair that I did that.. I just have a problem that Dream has to fix for me..” 

Sapnap smirked “ don’t worry, I understand fully.. have fun~ maybe next time I can join to have a threesome” he said in a sinful joking tone. 

George rolled his eyes, of course Sapnap knew. “ yeah, yeah.. bye “ he ended the call, soon switching to his phone to call Dream up. 

Dream laid on his bed, pants extremely tight and uncomfortable from his erection. He immediately answered the phone, his voice was deeper and more sensual “ George..” he said lowly “ I wish you were here, I’d want to pin you against the nearest wall, fuck you so good that you’ll be screaming and your legs will go limp, make sure you can’t walk the next morning and yet I’ll fuck you again and make sure that tight fucking ass is all mine-“ Dream spurted out so many things he had dreamed about when it came to George, he wanted to be honest, show him how hungry he was for him. 

George still sat in his gaming chair, erection in his own pants. He was simply shocked by Dreams words, though shocked doesn't mean he doesn't like it. He slowly snaked his hand into his pants, pulling out his member. He thumbed and circled the tip of it gently as Dream talked, breath getting heavy. 

Dream stopped talking hearing George “ are you getting off right now George?-“ he demanded.   
George squeaked softly and nodded “ yeah- “ he admitted.   
“ I didn’t tell you that you could..” Dream growled.   
George swallowed “ I’m- I’m sorry Clay..”   
“ Call me sir, or daddy, nothing else “ Dream said sternly.   
“ okay- daddy” George said, way too ready to call the other man that.   
“Now, go on FaceTime, show me what you’re doing, and maybe I’ll show you some of myself” Dream teased. 

George immediately switched it to facetime, setting up his phone to be propped against the edge of his keyboard. He noticed that Dream's screen was completely black. George still had his cock in his own hand, completely frozen and waiting for Dream. 

“ oh darling.. you’ve got a nice little toy there. And you look so cute with those flushed cheeks.. gosh you’re the most perfect little whore” Dream reached down, palming himself, he couldn’t help it when George looked so gorgeous. “ You can stroke yourself, slow, in the meantime we can chat” he said, letting out a low groan as the palming helped the pain. “ so, what got you so worked up? I always imagined you to be so innocent.. never once thinking you’d get so horny on stream in front of thousands.. gosh..” he clicked his tongue in disapproval. 

George slowly started moving his hand up and down, letting out some soft huffs and moans every once and awhile. “ I.. well I thought too long about what you could look like.. and I kept thinking about what I’ve seen.. your clothed boy.. your arms and hands.. but never your face. I bet your hands are bigger than mine.. wrap around my neck and cock so easy.. “ 

Dream hissed softly at George’s words “ all about me, huh? I think my face will disappoint.. you shouldn’t wonder too hard about that love” he explained, his voice going softer. “ but also bet my hands are so much larger than yours.. it’s adorable.. and arousing when thinking of all the things I could do to your angelic pale body..” he smirked “ wanna see something new?” He offered. He zipped down his jean zipper, pulling out his cock. He slowly stroked the side of it with his thumb, positioning his phone so George could see. “ I’d love to see your pink puffy little lips around this~” 

George’s mouth went dry- was he actually seeing that. “ it’s huge.. I feel like you’d wreck me..”   
Dream chuckled “ That's the goal, I want to tear you open, are you a virgin love?”   
George nodded “ yes”   
Dream stroked himself a bit faster from hearing that “ stroke yourself faster, you’ve been good so far” he encouraged “ for your first time I’d be gentle.. teach you the ropes.. but god I’d be quick to turn you into my cum slut. The things I’d do to you.. oh fuck” 

George squeezed his eyes shut, he stroked faster, hips slightly bucking as his body wanted him to finish. “ Daddy- Oh daddy-I want you so bad!!~” he cried out, he wanted Dream to absolutely use him. He couldn’t even believe he got this far with him. 

“ Oh George- I’m flying you out here as soon as I fucking can-“ Dream said determined, he felt so close, the bottom of his stomach pooling with warmth. “ cum with me George, I want to see you cum~” he ordered. 

George moved his hand and bucked his hips in a pattern, not taking long before he came and panted heavily. Coats of sperm on his hand and some even on his jeans. 

Dream instantly came from the sight, his head tilting back as he let out a moan. He wasn’t satisfied yet, he needed George. He cleaned up and pulled up his pants “ alright, I’m looking for tickets to fly you out right now”


	2. Under the Desk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dream gives George head discreetly on stream from under his desk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for giving me so much love! Here’s chapter two as requested, more chapters will come out. Keep in mind these chapters don’t necessarily make a whole story, each chapter is just a Oneshot!

George was currently using Dreams setup as he stayed in Florida with him to visit. They planned to still stream, thinking it’d be fun to do so now that they could see each other in person. George set up the camera he had bought, making sure not too much of Dreams room was exposed. The British mans cheeks were flushed, sweat upon brow, how could anybody stand this constant heat? George currently wore a plain white t shirt and some brown shorts. He could feel his thighs sticking uncomfortably to the chair, and while he suffered, he could tell Dream was enjoying him in his position. 

Dream hid away from the camera, making sure George was all ready to stream. “ you look adorable all sweaty like that.. kinda looks as if you just got fucked” he smirked at him. Dream's face was completely exposed for George to see, trusting the other enough. The perks of this is that George was completely flustered by his face, it’d make for a fun game. 

George’s cheeks got even more tinted, shooting a glare towards Dream, though it was wiped away when seeing the other man's smirk. Holy fuck how could someone look so hot and charming.. he shook his head “ look just- don’t pull any of that while we stream” 

Dream nodded “ of course, I wouldn’t even think of it..” 

The stream soon started, the chat went wild knowing George and Dream were hanging out in person. George chuckled reading some comments, little did they know..  
George played Minecraft while Dream did commentary nearby, teasing George every once and awhile. 

Dream eventually had grown a bit bored, though George seemed to be having fun. An idea soon popped up in his head. “ I’m gonna be right back, I just need to go to the restroom” Dream claimed, though he slowly made his way under the desk, head in between George’s gorgeous creamy thighs. Nobody saw since Dream wasn’t on camera in the front place. Dream started kissing at George’s thighs, even suckling his flesh at certain parts. 

George was absolutely stunned by Dreams actions, immediately needing to hold in his moans. He shifted uncomfortably “ gosh I need to go to the bathroom too, have to wait for Dream though” he said with a nervous chuckle, gently smacking Dreams head. 

Dream only chuckled softly, knowing George was loving this, he was just afraid of getting caught. Dream unlatched George’s belt and pulled down his shorts and boxers. George’s cock bobbed eagerly as it was released from restraint. “ somebody’s eager..” he said in a low tone, hoping George may have heard. Dream carefully licked all the way from the base to the tip, tonguing at the slit carefully. 

George let out a sharp inhale, hating how slow Dream was being, but fuck he had to admit he liked it. “ wow.. d-Dreams taking an awful l-lot of time in the bathroom” George said, clenching his fists slightly. “ I told y-you guys I just have to p-pee badly” he said, not helping the stutter as he tried not to moan. 

Dream rubbed George’s hips in a circular motion to hopefully calm him down a bit, taking the other into his mouth. Dream relaxed his throat and took it all in down to the base, feeling oddly proud of himself. He took a moment to let George adjust before bobbing his head, wanting George to feel the warmth and wet of his mouth and throat. Dream felt like a whore but he fucking loved it, he was a whore for his George. 

“ a-ah oh my god~” George covered his mouth, realizing his mistake. He looked at his screen, seeing a creeper coming closer to his character, maybe he could play it off? George quickly scooted his character over, screaming when the creeper exploded. “ wow that came out of nowhere huh?” He said, seeming like at least half of the chat fell for it, the other half being utterly confused. 

Dream bobbed his head faster, looking up at George from under the desk with big eyes. He knew George was edging closer, he wanted the other to cum into his mouth. He now gently scratched at George’s hips, hoping it’d send him over the edge. 

Fortunately it did, George spilled his hot seed into Dreams mouth, head tilting back against his seat as he gasped out. 

Dream quickly came to help him, swallowing the seed before he stood up, standing near George again out of camera. “ wow you look like this heat is killing you..” he said, giving George some leverage. 

George looked over at Dream “ oh yeah- the heat is terrible “ he agreed with a weak chuckle. 

“ Well, why don’t we end the stream so we can get cooled off, we can continue later tonight” Dream suggested. 

George nodded, knowing Dream was about to absolutely wreck him once he ended this stream “ I agree”


	3. Jail Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George visits Dream in jail and things get spicy. This chapter is pretty short and kinda late but I hope you still like it! <3

Awesamdude led George through the extensive prison system, George getting more and more nervous as they walked.   
“ has he been lonely?.. “ George asked Sam softly.   
Sam nodded “ seems like it, he's only got a clock and some books in there. Tommy visited him though.. didn’t seem like that went too well” 

That’s right, Tommy led Dream to jail. George felt guilty for not waking up in time to see the event, but it seems like Dream was absolutely humiliated by Tommy. George knew Dream was in prison for a reason.. but a part of him still felt bad for the guy. 

Eventually they made it, the lava seeping down to reveal Dreams jail cell that was surrounded by Lava.   
“ alright, a bridge is going to take you over. Go follow it, and I’ll make sure you’re safe in there, have fun” Sam said, pulling the lever to release the bridge. 

George carefully rode the moving bridge, Dreams name tag getting closer and closer. Eventually he reached him, and once the bridge went back in he was able to walk into Dreams jail cell. 

“ George? You came to visit me?” Dream questioned, stepping closer to the other. “ I’ve been so lonely and all I really think about is you I-I’m just so glad you’re here!” He said, gently grabbing onto George’s arms, a sincere grin plastered on his face. 

“ I did.. I missed you, Dream. I’m sorry you’re here.. I hope maybe one day you can get out” George wrapped his arms around Dream, hugging onto him and inhaling the scent of his green hoodie. Usually George would never do something like that.. but missing Dream made it so he didn’t even think about it. 

Dream hugged George back before pulling back slowly “ I’ve thought about hanging out with you, hugging you, kissing you.. fucking you” Dream muttered the last part a bit “ who knew you could get horny in a little jail cell, but what else is there to do” 

George’s cheeks instantly flushed “ wow.. that’s a bold statement “ he said with a nervous chuckle “ well.. maybe we could do something now.. Sam isn’t able to watch and ah-“ George was cut off by being slammed against the nearby wall, his hands being held over his head by Dream. 

Dream looked down darkly at the other “ I was hoping you’d say something like that” he slowly smirked, leaning in to press kisses to George’s neck, sucking small hickies into his skin. George’s moans were delicious as always. “ alright, turn around” he ordered. 

George put his thoughts together after Dream spoke, turning around and pressing his hands to the cold wall. He could hear Dream working off his own clothes, soon feeling a hand pull down his pants and boxers down to his knees. George shivered a bit. 

“ now.. have you been fucking at little hole of yours with your fingers often ,baby?” Dream asked sweetly  
George swallowed “ yes, my hole is stretched just for you”   
Dream chuckled “ good boy” 

Dream pressed his cock in, slowly sliding into the other. Once he was in he let George adjust, hearing the desperate moans of the other. “ better be careful with those moans, Sam might hear you..” he warned with a purr. 

George clenched his teeth together, desperately trying not to moan too loud. He’d hate for Sam to know that he was sleeping with the prisoner.. he adjusted around Dreams cock “ fuck.. please move~” he begged. 

Dream immediately started slamming into George once he got the approval, groaning out of pure relief that his cock could get George’s sweet warm hole again. Not only that.. but he really did miss the other man.. his laugh.. his smile.. Dream tried to forget about that as he fucked the other, grabbing a handful of the others plump ass “ feel this? Your ass is all mine. If anybody comes onto you- I’ll fucking kill them and fuck you right over their body” Dreams tone was cold and sinister, more than he meant it to be. 

George was slightly frightened by Dreams words, though unfortunately for the most part he found it rather arousing. He moaned as quietly as he could, though by now he was sure Sam knew what was going on. George placed his face against the cold wall in front of him that helped cool down his burning face. Once Dream hit his sweet spot, he let out a moan to the heavens “ DREAM RIGHT THERE!! RIGHT THERE PLEASE!!~” 

Dream chuckled, loving watching and hearing the other beg for his cock. Dream pounded out George’s prostate before he eventually came in the other with an animalistic groan. 

George screamed out feeling the cum rush into him, his belly pushing out slightly from being so filled. George came as well, cum splattering up against the wall. 

When it was said and done, George and Dream cleaned up before George left, promising he’d give Dream another visit so they could actually talk. Little did they know, Sam saw the whole thing on camera.


End file.
